Uragiri's Interlude
by ShadowBloodNinja
Summary: Everything great begins with something small. Everyone was once an innocent. In a deadly village hidden in mist, a young girl grows up. Starting as a failure, she rises to become one of the deadliest assassins of her time. But what happened to cause her downfall?


_**Uragiri's Interlude**_

**_The Beginning and the End_**

_Summary- Everything great begins with something small. Everyone was once an innocent. In a deadly village hidden in mist, a young girl grows up. Starting as a failure, she rises to become one of the deadliest assassins of her time. But what happened to cause her downfall?_

* * *

A small bright blue haired girl sat in a large chair in the academy. She kicked her feet back and forth, her toes not reaching the cold wooden floors. She was the only one there yet, the only one whose parents forced her out to brave the early morning mist that was so thick that you could hardly see a foot in front of you. But that was how her parents were. They were, after all, one of the highest ranked branches in the clan.

The Seikatsu clan was known for its brutality and strength. The clan was strong, each member having the ability to pull the chakra out of anyone's chakra system. They were deadly, only taking one touch, one single connection for a second, to weaken or even kill someone.

"Um, e-excuse me, is this seat taken?" a small voice asked, making the blue haired girl jump. She looked next to her to find two boys, one around her age and the other a bit older. Both had dark orange hair and lilac eyes.

"C'mon Seto," the older boy snorted, "Man up a little." The small seven year old looked at the two boys, trying to distinguish who they were.

"Um, it's not taken." the blue haired girl shyly murmured, looking down at her feet again.

"A-ah, thank you." the younger boy said, sliding into the seat. The older boy bid the younger farewell, and the two were left in silence.

"I'm Seto." the boy's voice broke the silence a few moments later. The blue haired girl's eyes widened and she looked up, mint green meeting light lilac, "Tsunagi Seto."

"A-ah, I'm Uragiri." the bluenette blushed shyly, "Seikatsu Uragiri."

"Seikatsu? You mean _the_ Seikatsu clan?" Seto inquired, gaping at Uragiri when she nodded slowly.

"I shouldda known, you have the blue hair and green eyes." Seto sniffed, frowning at himself for not noticing.

"It's fine. Not everyone recognizes us anymore, my dad says that anyway." Uragiri told him.

"Well, they should." Seto huffed, "You're a strong clan. My brother told me that one day he wants to marry a Seikatsu because he wants to have strong kids."

"Oh… well that probably won't happen." Uragiri murmured, "There aren't many of us left. There aren't many kids, only me, my brother and my two cousins. And I'm the only girl."

"Why isn't your clan big? You guys are like, totally awesome!" Seto asked, animatedly throwing his arms around.

"Ah, um well my clan doesn't like to marry outside the clan, and not many girls have been born. And a lot of my uncles refuse to outer marry, or marry in general. They want to focus on training and fighting. And the women in the clan are all old or can't or don't want to have children." Uragiri slowly explained. Seto nodded, understanding.

"I see, so I guess you've got a lotta weight on your shoulders. You're the only girl really." Seto commented. Uragiri shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't really like fighting, and I don't really want to marry my cousin." Uragiri wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound fun." nodded Seto. They both jumped when the door opened, laughter and chatter filling the air as a group of students entered. Seto and Uragiri shared an annoyed look, both breaking into small smiles seconds after.

"Friends?" Seto asked.

"Friends." Uragiri nodded.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

"Uragiri, get the shuriken into the target!" the academy instructor snarled. He was a brute man with graying hair and hard eyes.

"I-I'm trying Yao-sensei!" Uragiri sniffed, eyeing the crowd that was her class.

"You are a Seikatsu, you should have it down already!" snarled Yao. Uragiri launched the shuriken again. They lightly knocked into the log next to the target before falling to the ground.

"Pitiful." Yao growled, grabbing Uragiri by her upper arm. He lifted her effortlessly.

"Failure!" he spat, before tossing her to the ground a few feet away. He turned to the group of kids, "Next! And don't be as weak as Uragiri!"

From the ground, Uragiri watched with misty eyes. But she held back tears, it was the fifth week of the academy, and she learned that tears would only make things worse. She lifted herself from the ground, and clenched her fists.

'If I had my Kekkei-Genkai, you would pay Yao-sensei… you would pay for that.' Uragiri thought, hatred clouding her. She could feel the bloodlust in her; she could feel the want to kill him. But suddenly, a warm hand landed on her bare shoulder. Uragiri turned, bloodlust gone to find Seto behind her.

"Heh, you'll get it soon! It isn't easy to get them to stick." Seto encouraged her. Uragiri smiled at him. And she hid her jealously minutes later when Seto had gotten all ten shuriken into all the targets and was enormously praised by Yao.

Uragiri hated the academy. Her academics grade was fine, she was smart. She loved reading, and found that she felt more at home in the library than her own clan compound.

Uragiri's second home was at Seto's. Every day, after the academy was over, the two would walk to Seto's home. Seto's mother would greet them with freshly baked goodies, and Seto's brother, Soru, would arrive shortly after them.

"These are great Reiko-san!" Uragiri murmured, taking a bite out of a pastry that Seto's mother had handed her moments before.

"They really are great mom." Seto agreed, taking a bite of his own. Both took a second bite and got pastry filling on their faces. They looked at each other.

"Ey, Seto, you have something on your face." Uragiri told him, pointing to the cream.

"You got some right here." Seto huffed, pointing to her cheek.

"Oh you two." laughed Reiko, patting the two on their heads and handing them a cloth to wipe their faces on.

The door slammed open, and Reiko jumped, only to find Soru grumpily stomping in. He dropped his bag next to his chair and sat down. A band aid was on his cheek.

"Stupid Coyo, he hit me with a kunai and Kaoi-sensei took points off because I wasn't able to dodge it. We weren't even testing with kunai! He just threw it at me!" the nine year old ranted.

"You must have dodged a little, since you only have a small bandage. It probably just grazed you." Uragiri observed. Soru nodded.

"Yeah. He's just jealous that I'm the top in the class and he's not." huffed Soru.

"I'm so proud of you two, you two are the top shinobi in your classes." hummed Reiko.

"How are your grades Uragiri?" Reiko inquired, looking to Uragiri who was looking down at her plate. They got weekly reports on their statistics.

"An A plus in academics, a B minus in teamwork, an F in cooperation, an F in Bukijutsu, a D in Taijutsu, and we haven't began Genjutsu, chakra manipulation, or Ninjutsu yet." Uragiri recited, scowling at the table as if it had insulted her. Reiko was silent.

"Well you have an A plus in academics! That's good." Reiko offered.

"Yao-sensei is really harsh on you." Seto tried.

"I'm just a failure as a Seikatsu." muttered Uragiri, looking down at the table and trying her best to hide her eyes that were full of tears trying to burst free.

When Uragiri returned home that night, she recited her grades to her parents, both blue haired and green eyed. Uragiri's sharp features came from her father, her mother having more soft features. Her mother had looked away and left the room when Uragiri's pleading eyes landed on her as her father began to yell and beat her.

She was a failure.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Chakra manipulation was something that Seikatsu's were amazing at. Being able to pull chakra from others with just a single touch. Uragiri, however, found herself struggling with chakra manipulation.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yao yelled, a vein looking as if it was about to burst on his forehead. Uragiri frowned at the leaf on the floor. All the other students had their leaf on their forehead, sticking by the use of chakra. Even through Yao's yelling, they concentrated. They all got it the day before, their first day attempting chakra control. Uragiri had yet to get it to stick for longer than ten seconds.

"Get out in the hallway!" he snarled, grabbing her arm and roughly shoving her towards the door. Uragiri stumbled into it as Yao opened it. He shouted at the class to keep doing the exercise before pulling Uragiri out. He pulled her down the hall before opening a door. Uragiri was shoved inside, and the door slammed shut, leaving her in pitch black darkness.

"You're staying in there for the rest of the exercise. This is your punishment, think about what you've done!" barked Yao as he locked the door and stormed off. Uragiri sat down, leaned against the wall, and hugged her knees to her chest. She looked down at her hands, the pale outline being seen only slightly in the darkness as her eyes adjusted. She focused her chakra as best as she could to her hands.

She had to spend her time doing something, why not train?

Uragiri was pulled out of the closet an hour later. By that time, she had felt her chakra. Moved it around her body slightly. She could get it to her finger tips. But that was all.

The next day, when doing the exercise, Uragiri was thrown into the closet again upon not being able to do it. She repeated her process, feeding chakra to different points in her body.

After a few weeks of repeating, purposely not doing the exercise so she could train in the closet, she learned how to excrete chakra. She started hiding scrolls in her long sleeve and when she would get thrown in the closet, she would use the glow the chakra created off her hands to read the scroll. And then, finally, the day before they were to start learning how to henge, Uragiri did the exercise as told. She received no praise, only a grunt and annoyed "Finally." from Yao. Seto had pat her shoulder, giving her a warm grin and words of encouragement.

She didn't show anyone her glowing chakra trick.

_00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Weekends, in Uragiri's opinion, were the best. Uragiri's brother, the older and stronger of the two, stole their parents attention. Their praise, their love, everything. Uragiri was jealous at first, but when the training sessions became less and less due to her inability to do what was asked of her, she found herself at a loss of what to do to improve.

She commonly found herself at the library, and she loved the library. Its quiet and tranquil atmosphere soothed her. And the knowledge lured her in. Uragiri loved to read, to learn. At first, books were troublesome. She was young, and some words were too complex. So when she tried to read the books on chakra, on poison, on weapons, on anything, she had to have a small stack of dictionaries beside her.

Another usual occurrence though, was Soru. The first time Soru came, Uragiri sat at her table, engrossed in a large book all on medical chakra with one hand on that book and another flipping through a large dictionary that looked like it weighed almost as much as she did. She had jumped when the table vibrated and a quiet, but loud in contrast to the silence, thump came from across the table. She peered over the top of the book to find a familiar orange haired boy. He said nothing, but sat down and opened an easy, academy student level book on Ninjutsu. Uragiri just accepted it and looked back down to continue reading about how to mend a broken bone.

The next day, when he once again sat down and opened the same book, Uragiri said nothing. And the next week, when he sat down and pulled out a small box that had two pastries in it, she didn't say anything. She watched as he picked one out, placed it on a napkin, and slid it across to in front of her pile of dictionaries. Uragiri nodded her thanks, and they both silently continued what they were doing.

Uragiri, though would not admit it out loud, always looked forward to the company she received from Soru in her favorite place.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Seto always was top of the class, and Uragiri the bottom. No one believed their friendship, the handsome, top of the class and the boring, weird slacker.

"Why don't you try hard?" Seto had asked one day, munching on the onigiri his mom had given him for lunch. Uragiri had looked up from the book on pressure points she had borrowed from the library, and gave Seto a shrug and blank gaze.

"You could be the top Kunoichi, Kantara doesn't deserve the spot. All she does is drool after me." huffed the now nine year old. Uragiri shrugged again.

"They have nothing better to do. They want someone strong and handsome to protect them, like a prince from a fairy tale." Uragiri spat, like a bad taste was in her mouth.

"And you?" Seto asked. Uragiri paused, looking at him with a slightly confused look, "What do you want, Uragiri?" Uragiri was silent. What did she want? She thought to the books she read that weren't encyclopedias or textbooks. They all had happy endings where the girl had her prince charming waiting. Uragiri shook her head.

"Be happy. I want to be happy." she finally said.

"And you're not happy?" inquired Seto. Uragiri shook her head. She desperately wanted to tell him, desperately wanted to tell him no. Because one day they would be fighting for their lives. Fighting to kill.

"I'm not happy, but not sad." she finally stated, looking back down at her book. Seto eyed his friend; he knew she wasn't being truthful. But he didn't say anything, just pulled out a second onigiri and placed it on her book. Uragiri gave him a silent nod of thanks, and took a bite.

Seto knew Uragiri's fears were true, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to ease her despite how badly he wanted to.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

It was late the evening of the last day of classes before their summer break. The next year, Uragiri and Seto would have their final year before the graduation test. You weren't allowed to speak of the test, and Uragiri knew, that from the way her brother had been after it, that it was something hard.

When a rock suddenly tapped her window, Uragiri looked at it in confusion. She opened it, peered out and found a familiar head of orange hair below. She slipped out, sliding down the gutter to the ground. She was surprised when she saw Soru instead of his brother.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her. Uragiri analyzed him. Soru and Seto were very similar in looks. But Uragiri could pick out the differences. Soru was taller, with a little more muscle. He had sharper eyes and his hair was more angular and spiky than his brother. Seto had slight freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose, while Soru had none. But as Uragiri analyzed him, she noticed something.

He looked worn, a fresh bruise covered his left cheek and his neck had a handprint shape. Cuts littered his skin, and bandages were wrapped around his arms and torso. Dried blood stained part of his gray shirt, and his normal brown vest was missing.

"Soru? What happened?" Uragiri, eyes wide yet voice calm and quiet, inquired.

"I…" Soru trailed, before small tears began to drop down to his chin. He looked down at the ground.

"I-I. I… I'm sorry for bothering you Uragiri." he shook his head and started to run away. Uragiri, not caring that she was in just her night clothes, a tank top and shorts, ran after him. She caught him just outside her clan complex when he stopped short. She ran into him, and they both fell. She rolled off him, and sat up. He stayed down, unmoving.

"Soru, what's wrong?" Uragiri questioned, more forceful this time.

"I'm a Genin." he told her, holding up a gray headband with the metal plate that had the mist insignia on it.

"That's good." Uragiri trailed, from his reaction, she supposed it wasn't good.

"I wish I wasn't." he told her, shaking his head. His wide lavender eyes looked into her mint ones.

"You… I… I can't tell you what happened. But… when it's your turn. Next year… My brother… Don't let him be something he's not." Soru sniffed, standing. The ten year old looked down at the smaller girl. He looked at his hands, in his eyes, they were red. Stained. But Uragiri saw nothing wrong with his hands.

"I… I will." Uragiri promised, confused and slightly shaken.

"You're... a good friend Uragiri." he finally murmured, before he turned and took a step away.

"Thanks." he added, before he took off. Uragiri stood there, quietly trying to figure out what had just happened. Then, she shook her head and set off back to her clan compound.

The next day, Saturday, she waited for Soru at the library. But he never came. Nor did he come Sunday. When she saw Seto next, she asked him about it.

"He trains a lot now." Seto had answered. And Uragiri knew that Soru wasn't the same Soru he once was.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Uragiri looked at her final grade report with narrowed eyes. Her grades were below average, mostly in the D's and F's with her academics at its permanent stand in A plus. They handed them their grades, and the next day the group of ten year olds would take their final exam.

"What'd you get Uragiri?" Seto bounced up to her, holding his report. She already knew it was covered in A's.

"Nothing special." she demurred, crumpling it up and shoving it in her pocket. Her parents stopped caring. Why would they care for their little failure, when they had a prodigy to train?

Uragiri arrived home to hear the familiar sounds of her brother training. The sixteen year old was a true Seikatsu, with sharp features, blue hair, minty eyes, deadly Jutsu, and a cold composition. But, his arrogance and coldness always went away for one person. And that was his baby sister. He loved her to bits, not caring that she was weak.

"Uragiri!" her brother called. Uragiri had paused, looking to her brother who had stopped pulverizing concrete dummies with his bare hands. He jogged over to her, looking down at her. Uragiri's eyes traveled his large muscles, landing on his hands. Those deadly, blood stained hands. He had killed. He had the blood of many on his hands.

"Morning Kairo." Uragiri nodded at her brother.

"How're your grades?" he asked. Uragiri shrugged. She pulled out the crumpled paper and passed it to him. He scanned it, and the smile never left his face.

"Hey, you got an A plus in academics! Great job!" he cheered, patting her head.

"I failed everything else." she bluntly stated.

"So? This paper doesn't matter on the final exam…" he trailed, "Say; you're taking it tomorrow right?"

"I am." she nodded. He paused, then gave her a serious look.

"I'm going to tell you this once, Uragiri. In that exam, relationships don't matter. You trust no one." he told her, "Trust is for the blind." Uragiri nodded.

"Ok." She bid her brother goodbye, his warning echoing around her head. She wondered what the exam was, and she doubted she wanted to know.

The next day, she headed off to the academy. She slid into her class, taking her normal seat next to Seto. Soon they were led to a new room. Her eyes traveled the classroom they were in today, a large one with small stools and no desks. Its walls were stone and the floor slightly damp, which she found slightly odd.

'Not a written test?' she surmised.

"Oh boy, it's not your area of expertise Uragiri." Seto gulped, worried for his friend. Uragiri looked to her friend. They had grown, she thought. She thought of their first day, how Seto had looked like he was going to pass out from fright. And now, the boy had a shine of confidence and strength. She was glad he was her friend.

"Alright, the test is beginning momentarily." Yao announced as he stood in the front of the room. The chatter silenced, and all eyes locked onto him. The tension and nervousness in the air was palpable.

"The rules are…" he began, eyeing each student, "There are none." Gasps arose, and Uragiri's eyes narrowed. Yao's eyes locked onto her, and he noted that she would be the first to die, as she sat next to the most promising individual.

"There are sixteen of you, only one of you will come out. Kill each other. From here until only one lives, it is kill, or be killed. Begin!" and Yao disappeared. There was a silent, tense moment, before everyone moved. Uragiri dove to the floor, narrowly missing a kunai to the face. She rolled to the side and jumped up and to the corner of the room, watching with wide, shocked eyes as blood splattered the pale stone walls. Noise died down quickly. As quickly as the massacre had begun, it was over. Uragiri was covered in sticky red blood that had sprayed everywhere.

One figure rose from the mass of the dead. The familiar orange hair making her tremble. Only one was going to make it out, and it was either her, or Seto.

Her friend slowly walked to her, a short sword in his hand. He had done most of the killing, she assumed. The steel was red with blood. Uragiri locked eyes with Seto, whose lilac eyes showed no emotion. He stopped in front of her, his sword gripped tightly.

She thought back to the previous year, Soru pleading for her to not let his brother be something he isn't.

"Isn't it funny?" Seto commented suddenly, looking down at Uragiri with cold eyes.

"I don't find dead classmates funny." she told him seriously. Seto laughed, a cold, dark thing that she never heard from his before. It slowly rose to a desperate, scratchy laugh. Then, he stopped, and looked at his friend with clouded eyes.

"I promised myself that I was going to help you pass, cheat for you if I had to since you had bad grades. Because… you're my precious person Uragiri. I always looked forward to class because of you; I made sure to get the best grades so that others would know to leave you alone since you're my friend. My brother knew you were my precious person too, he told me how you were always in the library, studying. I admire you Uragiri. I…" Tears began to fall. Seto gave a sad smile. Uragiri couldn't help but notice how the blood on his face turned his tears scarlet.

"I love you."

Uragiri's heart stopped, and she looked at Seto with wide eyes.

"We're kids, so I never said anything. But… it's not like the other kids. The girls that professed their love for me. You… you knew there was no prince charming, someone completely perfect. And I tried desperately to be that unreal prince charming, so that, when we were older, we could be together. My mom told me, that if you love something, treasure it. And if it wants to go, let it go. Because if it's meant to be, then it would come back." Seto babbled. Uragiri listened, her heart beating slow. She was frozen, she couldn't move.

"Seto... you…" Uragiri, who was always so calculating, so calm, was a mess. She couldn't think.

"I love you Uragiri. We've been raised to be mature. To know that our futures would end up us dying early. But this early? I…" Seto laughed again.

"My brother told me…" Uragiri swallowed, "That I couldn't trust anyone for this test… but… kill me Seto. Kill me. You're the winner. The graduate. Your brother wanted me to help you. A-and… I can't. I can't kill you Seto. I couldn't even kill an enemy at this point." Seto looked down at her, tears staining his face.

"I'm not going to kill you, Uragiri. You could always trust me, with everything. And… I don't want to be a murderer. I didn't want to do this. I… I can't kill you. But… there is someone I can kill." Seto spoke slowly. And Uragiri's eyes widened. She knew.

"Seto… NO!" She jumped up, her hand wrapping around his. But it was too late. He pulled the short sword back and plunged it into his chest. Uragiri was hysterical, crying and sobbing.

"NO! Seto… nooooo! Oh God… why? WHY!?" Uragiri gripped the cloth on his chest. Seto was still alive, but she knew there was nothing she could do. She had no healing Jutsu, nothing up her sleeve. And as Seto's breathing slowed, and blood dribbled from his lips, Uragiri looked down at him.

"I love you too, Seto." and she kissed his forehead as his breathing stilled.

When the door opened, a minute later and Yao entered, his face slightly red with rage and annoyance coloring his eyes. He went to grab Uragiri by the shoulder, yell at her. She shouldn't have been the one to live, he thought angrily. She was the failure, the weak. But, when the room's temperature dropped, and anger could be felt radiating from the girl. He paused.

Uragiri had never felt such a strong feeling. She had felt bloodlust before, but never this strong. Her hands began to glow as chakra oozed out, and she lunged at Yao. Her hand wrapped around his neck, and she felt his chakra. Before he could yell, or throw her off, she gripped at it. And in a split second, his eyes glazed over and he was dropped to the floor. Uragiri stood there, covered in her best friends blood. A blue-green handprint was left on Yao's neck. His chest was still, like the other inhabitants in the room. And the one left living, gave a small chuckle as she pulled back her chakra.

A bitter taste filled Uragiri's mouth. The sensation filled her body. It was his chakra, she knew. The old bitter man having bitter chakra made sense. When the door opened, Uragiri turned to it, ignoring the bodies, the bitter taste, and the sudden energy in her body.

Another instructor let Uragiri out, handing her the headband and ushering her out. She learned that she would meet the winners of the other two classes from her year tomorrow, as they would be her teammates.

Uragiri's footsteps led her to Seto's house automatically. But she stopped outside. She couldn't face Reiko, she finally realized. She turned and walked into someone's chest. She looked up, and lilac eyes and orange hair met her. The lilac eyes clouded with grief.

"He didn't want to be a murderer. And… he isn't." Uragiri told him. Soru was silent.

"All the blood… it's on my hands. I… I'm sorry." Uragiri finally stated, attempting to go around Soru. His arm wrapped around her and he pulled her to him.

"Did… did Seto tell you?" he asked, and Uragiri felt wet tears hitting the back of her neck as the taller boy silently cried.

"Yes. He… I couldn't stop him. He told me, then he killed himself. I… I lost myself in rage. Our sensei is dead, I killed him." Soru was silent, and he gave her a squeeze before letting go and stepping back. The two parted ways, but the next day when Uragiri found herself at the library after meeting her teammates, two boys who looked at her in distaste and slight intimidation, and she wasn't alone. Soru sat at their table with two pastries that Reiko had sent him with.

She could pretend, while she was there, that Seto had sent his brother with the pastries earlier that day. But… she knew, deep down, alongside her growing hatred, that her best friend was gone forever.

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

The Seikatsu clan slowly diminished in the next two years, members disappearing one night, never being seen again. By the end, only Uragiri and her brother remained. Uragiri would never tell anyone except for her precious person that she had been the one disposing of her clan. It was under the wishes of the Mizukage. Their clan was a growing threat to Kiri, and she, having no loyalty to her clan, willingly slaughtered them. Her brother, his allegiance being with his sister, couldn't have cared less.

Uragiri was a feared assassin. Unlike the rest of their clan before their demise, she only took a second to pull each drop of chakra from her victim. She was able to use that chakra even more than her predecessors, using it to fuel herself. Her brother, who didn't hold the same ability as his sister, was a feared ninja. He had copied the ability of the great Sannin Tsunade, using chakra to deliver deadly punches.

But Uragiri wasn't happy. The now twelve year old found life tedious. Horrible. She found happiness in only one thing, and that was seeing Soru. After Seto's death, she and Soru became closer. Reiko was a surrogate mother to Uragiri, not minding the fact that Uragiri had lived and her son had not. Reiko, being a ninja once herself, knew it was the way of the ninja. To die before your time. Which was why, when Reiko's husband died, she hadn't been overcome with grief. And when her son died, she was surprised, but she accepted it. "You can't bring back the dead," she had told Uragiri once when Uragiri muttered about how she wished Seto was alive and she was dead.

"Uragiri, you're leaving on a mission today right?" Soru asked her as they sat in the library. Uragiri nodded, looking up from her medical encyclopedia she was rereading for the umpteenth time.

"I am. I'm supposed to diminish Konoha's forces and leave them in havoc. I'm posing as a civilian, since I can manipulate my chakra reserves easily." Uragiri told him, trusting him fully. Soru nodded.

"Well, good luck. It's a long mission, so write me?" Soru pleaded. Uragiri nodded.

"Of course." nodded Uragiri, "It's an easy mission."

When Uragiri left that day, she and Soru didn't realize that this would be the last time they saw each other.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Dear Soru,_

_I met a girl my age today. She's a ninja, and she looks like she's eight. She's pretty weird, with pale skin, bandages covering her boy, creepy red eyes with silver pupils and pointed ears. I picked up on something from her though. She was in the library, and I have to admit she reminded me of myself. I'm going to keep an eye on her, besides, what's the worst she can do? Her names Nikushimi too, that means hatred. What kind of parents would name their kid that?_

There was more to the letter, questioning Soru on things. But they weren't important. What was important was one day, Uragiri and Nikushimi sat in a café. Uragiri bid the smaller girl goodbye, and upon leaving her sight she vanished. She appeared before the hospital, looking at it with cold, calculating eyes. She had already placed explosives, now to detonate.

She looked down at herself, briefly wondering how she had gone from not wanting to kill, to killing innocents like this. But, she supposed it was them or her. And, without any more thought to it, Uragiri made the hand signs and a majority of the explosive tags went off.

As she stood in the shadows, she was able to watch as Nikushimi ran in. She looked on as Nikushimi exited through a window and climbed along the windowsills.

And later, when visiting Nikushimi she learned she had run in to save her best friend. A dark feeling entered Uragiri as she clenched her fists.

She was willing to do anything for her loved one, Uragiri realized. And the small contempt for Nikushimi began to well in her chest.

It was a few days later when Uragiri met Nikushimi's best friend for the first time. He was her age with spiky black hair and warm obsidian eyes. Uragiri was reminded of Seto for a moment, the two shared something. Uragiri was able to see, that like Seto, this boy would do anything to protect Nikushimi.

And that made her mad.

Why did Nikushimi get to have her best friend? Why did Uragiri have to lose hers? To watch him kill himself so that she could live. Uragiri's fists clenched, and she smiled flirtatiously at Obito. He wasn't interested, but she was fine with that. She was never good at flirting.

And finally, the day came when Uragiri snapped. She had been doing her job, writing to Soru often, complaining about the Leaf, about Nikushimi, about her mission. Uragiri didn't tell him how easy it was to kill them, but she did tell him how much she hated Nikushimi. How much she envied her for having what she almost did, only for it to have been cruelly ripped away from her.

And it was in the café where Uragiri asked Nikushimi what she would do if she had to kill her friends. It was a simple question. After posing it, Uragiri herself had wondered what she herself would do. What if she had to kill Soru, as he was the only one left she cared for. And when Nikushimi tried to avoid the question, laughing it off and saying she would never have to, Uragiri felt rage enter her system.

How dare Nikushimi not think of it as a possibility? It was very much a possibility, Uragiri would have had to done it had Seto not killed himself instead. Soru had to do it, and all the other Genin who took the exam. Uragiri snapped. She blew her cover. She angrily had killed the two Jounin in the shop, and then the screaming waitress. She knew Nikushimi wanted to protect her loved ones.

How dare Nikushimi protect hers? How dare she have some when all of Uragiri's were gone! Uragiri's best friend, dead in her arms. Her family, worthless to her. Uragiri knew. She knew that she had to kill Obito. To kill Obito, would be to show this little brat exactly how the real world was. How there wasn't anything happy, how she shouldn't be smiling and laughing things off.

Uragiri tried to hurt Nikushimi even more. Rubbing it in that she was the spy, how she had been in front of Nikushimi for so long. How she was unstoppable with her kekkei-Genkai. And then, she left the café intent on killing Nikushimi's best friend. Uragiri reached Obito after leaving Nikushimi. She hit him where it hurt; telling him the spy had gotten Nikushimi. He was stunned. Grief clouding his tearing eyes immediately.

"But don't worry," Uragiri cooed as she reached her hands towards Obito, "You'll be joining her in seconds!" Obito's eyes widened as Uragiri's once sad eyes turned malicious and bloodlust filled the air. He was going to die for sure, he realized.

"OBITO!" Nikushimi's screech cut through the tense air as suddenly, Obito was knocked from Uragiri's reach and a bandaged body was thrown between them. Uragiri angrily gripped Nikushimi's throat, disbelieving that she had actually done this. Rage clouded her vision, and her slowly slipping set of mind finally let go.

"You little shit! You moved him before I could suck all his chakra out! I bet his chakra was sweet too, but now… now your chakra will be mine!" Uragiri reached into Nikushimi, expecting to find the chakra network. But when she felt no chakra, only a light sensation of a mist of chakra, her eyes widened.

"You suck chakra from the chakra system… that's great for people who have chakra systems… because of my Kekkei-Genkai; my chakra isn't in a chakra system. You can't get my chakra!" Nikushimi realized. Uragiri's eyes widened. Chakra was needed to live, and Uragiri was shocked that Nikushimi didn't have any! As she felt, she felt something. The chakra was hidden, and Uragiri was determined to pull it out. She tugged at it, and she was so focused she barely registered what Nikushimi was doing.

"You asked what I would do if one of my friends did this… and here's my answer!" Nikushimi's yell brought Uragiri back to sanity, and her eyes widened as the flash of a kunai caught her attention. She felt blinding pain as it dug into her head and she fell to the ground as an alien chakra that burned badly entered her system. Uragiri's life flashed before her eyes as Nikushimi rose her kunai above her head to deliver the final blow to the dying girl.

Uragiri's entire life was seen in that second. Her parents scornful looks, her friendship with Seto, his death, the days at the library with Soru, everything that she had done played out before her.

'I'm sorry. I couldn't find happiness. Seto. Soru.' she thought, her final thoughts before Nikushimi brought the kunai down. As the kunai entered her skull, Uragiri accepted it. She didn't mind that there was no white light with Seto waiting for her. She figured that where she was going, there would still be no happiness.

And then the darkness of death took her.

* * *

**AN**

**Well, here's Uragiri's story. Uragiri is an OC from my story, Crimson Stained. This is her story, showing why she behaved how she did. It also sets up an event later in the story in which Nikushimi faces against Soru. Nikushimi already faced Uragiri's brother, he was the one who Nikushimi and Tamashi killed. **

**If you haven't read my story Crimson Stained, this is a small excerpt of a character. If you decide to read based off this then you have this small spoiler. Oh well. If you have read Crimson Stained, then now you understand why Uragiri, in the end, wanted so badly to kill Obito.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
